ShadowSabre
ShadowSabre is a Strategical Analyst and Creator, Saber Combat Expert, Sith Lord, destroyer of 4 clans, deceiver of 2 clans, foe of Runner's fake jedi. He has destroyed every singe one of the people who have stood in his way before. He never ended up defeated and NEVER failed a mission. He the second of the two Dark Lord Masters and proud master of Darth Vader, Sgt.Cdy, Mostimpressive and Dragon Slayer (Runners's brother).He is Co-Clan-Leader of SDS. He has defeated many, so next time you threaten him or one of his friends, just remember just who is standing in your way, remember every black day he ever stopped you, and then, let somebody else try first... Story Chapter 1: Beginnings In mid 2010 ShadowSabre had gotten the game that he had grown up playing on the PS2 and started playing it on the PC. He played mostly at the SWGO servers and No Force servers to practice his dueling. He always had some fascination with a lightsaber. He had worked for weeks and had some tough battles and rivalries against people. He had no real friends on battlefront. Late one night on the GMRZ No Force server a Sith approached him. His name was (SDS)The Emperor. He told ShadowSabre about the sith and about the academy he belonged to. ShadowSabre was intrigued. he then immediately went to the site and joined. he was the 6th person to join the site. Chapter 2: Delving into Darkness After he had talked with Emp about the sith Emp told him about the Dark Lord of the sith, Darth Fumasu. ShadowSabre went to the Contact us part of the site and emailed him immediately. Fum... Let's just say he didn't like ShadowSabre at first. He thought he expected special treatment or something from him because he emailed him. ShadowSabre explained that he did not and later met up with him on the academy server. Fumasu welcomed him into the academy and placed him under the teaching of Brandon Hill, the same guy who mastered all of the people who became enemies of the sith. ShadowSabre trained hard with him and with Emperor and earned his spot (after several attempts) as a Sith Saber. Think of the days that followed his anointment as a saber "The Golden Age" of the Sith. He spent lots of time on the academy for about a month and there were lots of people there. He spent lots of time with his old Masters, Brandon and Emperor, and other friends like Nikia, Darth Jadus, Sith Stalker, and soon after, his new apprentice. Chapter 3: The First War The First War of the Sith was a rather short and seemingly unimportant war. ShadowSabre had found out about a "Sith" academy led by some guy with the username Smurfy. ShadowSabre went to the server a few times and heard about how he felt rejected by the sith. He too felt rejected. Fumasu was being extremely harsh with him at the time in an effort to teach him discipline. He was considering quitting himself but had already grown too close to many members on the academy to leave. ShadowSabre went to Smurfy and his followers and told them that he felt the same and that they could get through it. ShadowSabre talked through the situation with them and asked Smurfy, I believe in these exact words, "Why are you fit to lead? Are you strong? Wise? Why would we follow you?" It was then that people began to realize that the leader they had standing before them was not the best leader in the world, but just an insecure sith who needed to take out his anger. A follower of Smurfy stood up and agreed with him, his name was TK421. It was not the biggest war but it earned the sith 9 members and ShadowSabre an apprentice who ended up teaching ShadowSabre as much as he taught him. Chapter 4: Younglings For a few weeks he had been teaching his apprentice, TK421. He was a fast learner and a very loyal apprentice. Shadow remembered TK421 would always stand next to him whenever they were in the council. He knew it isn't allowed but every now and then he would sit in a chair when Emp was running the server. ShadowSabre told TK that he was sure that Emp would not care too much if he took a seat but he told ShadowSabre that he did not deserve it yet. That stuck with ShadowSabre and made him think about how lucky he was to have an apprentice who could teach him the lessons like that that he never learned myself. He had always been a bit of a showoff and overconfident of himself and in many ways still is. But, TK showed him humility. Chapter 5: Light Shining Through One day on the academy, Master Fumasu had told ShadowSabre that he was going to train him for the night. He was not absolutely sure what that meant but Fumasu told ShadowSabre to attack him. He did. But to his surprise he not only couldn't kill him but he couldn't even hit him. He dodged ShadowSabre's every move and told him that he was very predictable. He grew angry and started to get mentally overcome by the Dark Lord. His apprentice saw weakness in him, possibly for the first time. He was ashamed and determined to earn respect back and to show them all that he was stronger than that. A few days later he constructed a plan. Under the name DarkBlade he would meet with a known enemy of the sith, Darth Xeon and convince him to make a clan called ASA (anti sith academy) in order to destroy the sith. He agreed and they set out recruiting every enemy of the sith they could find. Xeon didn't know it, but he was helping ShadowSabre to create a hit list for the sith, a list of ever single enemy of the sith that they could find so that they could find them and destroy them. One person in particular, Reality Runner, had a Jedi academy that was on the edge of a repeatedly broken treaty with the sith. Both the jedi and Sith had broken it at least once and the tension was at it's breaking point. They recruited him to the ASA. On August 8th, ASA returned to the sith academy and attacked. ShadowSabre of course had informed Fumasu of the attack and the ASA was repelled. In the end, he had finished my mission and let the ASA fall. He posted about my deception on the site, www.ASArpg.webs.com. He may have won that and lots of enemies had left the fight and stopped attacking them, but RR and Xeon were more determined to kill them than ever. Chapter 6: Aftermath ASASA War The war had crippled the enemies of the sith and they had been forced to go and reconcile the willing members they had left. ShadowSabre felt victorious but also was conflicted. He had grown attached to some of the enemies of the sith. In particular he had grown to sympathize with Xeon and Reality Runner. He tried to ask them not to fight anymore and stood up for them as much as he could but another attack was about to ensue. Chapter 7: The Fall of Luke and the Rise of the Sith Reality Runner had started up his Jedi Academy in full swing and had grown and gotten many members including ShadowSabre. But there was 1 problem. After the ASASA war, a player by the name of LukeSkywalker64 had not comprehended that the war was over and that there were not supposed to be hostilities between the 2 Academies even though the peace was hanging only by a thread. Runner, TK, (who was recently promoted to saber) and ShadowSabre all had created peace, but short lived it was. LukeSkywalker64 went to the Sith Academy and attacked them. He did this in the name of the Jedi and the name of RealityRunner even though no order to do so had been issued. War broke out again and the Corusconian War had begun. ShadowSabre personally named the Curusconian War after the planet it occurred on and ended on with the Fall of the Jedi Academy, Coruscant, the Jedi stronghold fell with it. The Sith had won. Through the war, many people grew into new people. ShadowSabre became a diplomat for the Jedi and the speaker for his friend Reality Runner in the Sith, trying to keep peace. Why would he help his former foe? They shared the same goal, to have the academies in peace so that both could function fully. Following the darkest times in the war, ShadowSabre's ex-apprentice, TK had taken up the name Darth Vader because of his changing feelings towards those around him and within himself. The academy was changed. Chapter 8: The Grandmaster Only a couple weeks after the end of the Corasconian War, ShadowSabre's Ex-Apprentice, Darth Vader, was made a Sith Lord. ShadowSabre is so incredibly proud of his work and that of his upcoming apprentice, Sgt.Cdy. He can't wait to see what he makes of himself. And ShadowSabre realized, if he is Vader's Master and Vader is Cody's master, that makes him a grandmaster! The future looks bright as long as the calculated and cunning Lord Vader keeps focused. Meanwhile, ShadowSabre was taking constant training from Dark Lord Fumasu and Dark Lord Jadus. Both of these guys had tons to teach him and he learned as much as he could. His interest grew more avid every time he was trained even a little. He needed to be trained, he needed to master himself and therefore master his enemies. He needed to be in the academy. He was trying my best but despite his best effort, there was a lesson missing. He needed to learn independent training and learn how to be alone for a while. Through the times of struggle in the following weeks he kept this in mind, "a soldier on my own, I don't know the way, I'm rising up the heights of shame, I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest, I'm ready for the fight, and fate... From the dawn of time to the end of days, I will have to run, away, I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste, of the blood on my lips, again, the steady bust of snow is burning my hands, I'm frozen to the bones, I am, a million miles from home, I'm walking away, I can't remind your eyes, your face..." -Iron, Woodkid Chapter 9: Decline Through the coming weeks he was nearly done with his solo training and was ready to move into more of Master Fumasu's private training. He had learned so much and had experienced so much more on his own. He delved privately into the psyche of his enemies and those he did not understand fully, he walked their path and returned. He felt what it was like to be them and to see what they see, the friendship, the betrayal, and the ambitions of each of those he had encountered on his way. He profiled each person he knew and discovered along the way that they are not so different. He focused, drawing the best styles, abilities, and motivations from those he had encountered and used them to make himself stronger. Along the way he befriended those who were his enemies before RealityRunner, Xeon, and many of the Jedi. His powers were stronger than ever before and he was ready for any task ahead of him. But to his disappointment, just as his solo training was finished the academy was being tossed aside and being put on massive breaks that were hurting the consistent members of the academy. Lord Fumasu and Master Jadus seem to be either unable or unwilling to do their jobs. He feared what this may do to the academy. But if he knew one thing, the sith will always return, in fact, they never even left... Chapter 10: The Great War It was not long after the absence of Fumasu came to an end that Jadus was repaced by his Shadowsabre's apprentice, Darth Vader (TK421) as Dark Lord. This was the time when Shadow first took a back seat. He did not want to interfere with the training of the new Dark Lord but at the same time still felt reponsible for him. This conflict lead to a two month long absence from the academy that appears as a grey area in his story. It is unknown if he was undercover at the time or simly gone entirely. Upon return to the RPG, he discovered that Vader's appretnice, TaTerToT was taking on a great deal of responcibility. Shadowsabre was clearly a little jealous of the young Lord's attention but as of then, did nothing about it. Soon, they were both made High Lords and worked together to battle a new enemy, Darth Syniclus. It took a long time but they beat him time and time again, driving him back. Towards the end of this series of wars, TaTerToT was named the new Dark Lord Apprentice, as Vader had been absent for some time. This was when it became too much for Shadowsabre. He resented the new Dark Lord for his fast upbringing and for taking the spot that he believed was rightfully his. This led to a series of arguments between the two eventually ending in Shadow's acceptance of TaTerToT as the rightful Dark Lord. Not long after, Fumasu retired from the Sith Academy and Sabre was named the new dark lord master. Realizing that the academy was falling appart and a new era was beginning, Sabre closed the academy and went on his own for a long while. During this time, his past caught up with him. Chapter 11: The Full Moon Four and a half years ago, full moon was founded by a guy named Rapheal. He was on a search for just some nice people to spend some of his time with and some people to build an elite team in which to win team tournaments (which there were a lot of back then) He met up with several players and did exactly that for somewhere around a year until people started having issues with different clans. At that point, he had made friends who were in some of those clans and wanted to help them. Full Moon was thus, dragged into battle against many clans and eventually defeated pretty much all of them through their expert battle strategy and teamwork (that they had perfected for sport use but could also use like this.) Over time, Full Moon was attacked by 3 clans all together and they eventually "fell." Rapheal and his team were driven into hiding and started meeting on various servers with changed names so that they could continue to practice and compete. Two and a half years ago, a young woman named Tira joined Full Moon, taking the place of one of the members who had moved on from the game entirely. She was supposed to be their new "Striker", a position that Full Moon used in their competitive dueling team. But that didn't last long, when Tira was told the history of Full Moon, she decided that Rapheal was an idiot for not returning to kill those who had defeated him in the past and told him to either go after those clans again, or she would. Rapheal ejected her from his team and warned everyone that it was not okay to seek revenge against those clans because the battles had been over for over 8 months. Unfortunately for him, Tira had convinced a few team members (Xarin and Ullah) that it was for the best to bring "justice." Then came the great hoax that changed nearly everything. Tira used Xarin and Ullah to get information such as key and I.P. from Rapheal by exploiting the trust that he still had in them (due to not knowing that they had betrayed him). Raphael figured out what was going on and then ejected all of them from Full Moon. It was at this point that Tarren (striker), Pyrrha (D1/ Distract & Dodger 1), Dumas (Nightmare) (D2), and I joined up with Full Moon to replace the three rogue members on the dueling team. We learned quickly to play the dueling games and fight as a team but it was too late to save Raphael. Tira shut down Raphael's Key and locked it so he couldn't change it. Just like that, the leader of full moon was gone. Tira and the two veterans returned to Full Moon and took control over those of us who were left. She recruited many more members and formed a small army with herself at t he head. Her plan was now ready to go. Using the new recruits, she sent the man, now known as the predator along with a small team to take out a member of FGR from way back then. Predator turned on his team and cut all three of them down before fleeing. It is speculated to this day that predator was Raphael, returned to stop Full Moon. Within a week, I had left what was now called "The Society" and Tira sent people out to find the predator. Tarren excelled at the search and made progress quickly while putting his piers to shame. Although he was not fit to lead due to his laid back nature. In fear that the predator would return to attack her, Tira "reigned" and left Pyrrha in charge of Full Moon. For a couple years, Pyrrha led full moon with Tira as her "advisor". Soon, Tarren was named a master in Full Moon. Under Pyrrha, the search ended for a while and they were fine, dormant. Unfortunately, recently, Tira has gotten aggravated by something (remains unknown what) and restarted the search for the predator. Along with that, she pegged me as a traitor for quitting and had me (and those I care about: Bronte, Kratos, Keravnos, Oswin,and Codax have already beeh hit hard) hunted down too. I let myself get killed by Aphotic a few weeks ago in order to "pay his debt" so that he wouldn't be hunted as he was close to me. I do not believe Tira knows that I am back but with her massive skills in hacking, Tira can freeze and change keys at will as well as read conversations that have taken place on servers. Her reach is actually quite frightening. Her recent strategy has been to freeze my key and copy it to all of her FM officers so that if they get banned so will I. It's a low strategy but I cannot prevent it. In addition, recently Tira retook control by betraying Pyrrha and leaving her to die on a server, alone. Today, my allies that I have gained over the years and I stand against Tira as she takes over the Jedi and manipulates us. The Sith Emperor Rallies the cause... I think this empire's people may finally be free. Category:Star Wars Category:Battlefront II